The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a fiber optic splice housing and integral dry mate connector system.
Optical connections between sections of optical fiber can be used in well completions, such as gravel pack completions. Unfortunately, each optical connection will result in some optical transmission loss. For this reason, the use optical connections should be minimized, or avoided, if possible.
While running a completion string into a well, with an optical fiber in a conduit strapped to the completion string, a mishap may cause the conduit and/or the optical fiber to become damaged. If a considerable length of the conduit has already been run into the well when the damage occurs, then this may be a situation in which it would be preferable to use an optical connection between sections of the optical fiber, with the resultant optical transmission loss, rather than go to the expense of pulling the considerable length of conduit out of the well and replacing it.
Where an optical distributed temperature sensing system includes an optical connection between sections of optical fiber, the optical connection also results in an effective “blinding” of the system to temperature determinations in a significant length of the optical fiber below the optical connection. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to store the significant length of the optical fiber below the optical connection in a convenient location downhole, so that the inability of the system to sense temperature in this length of optical fiber would not impair the system's ability to sense temperature along an interval in the well.
Typical optical distributed temperature sensing systems use estimations of a characteristic of an optical fiber known as “differential attenuation” in calculating temperature along the optical fiber based on optical signals returned by the optical fiber. It would be desirable to be able to directly determine a value for the differential attenuation of an optical fiber downhole, or to calibrate a distributed temperature sensing system by adjusting the value of differential attenuation used by the system in calculating temperature, in order to accurately calibrate the system.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide improved optical connections and connection systems which will reduce the optical transmission loss due to such connections, enhance the convenience in making such connections, increase the reliability of such connections, etc.